robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Testing Site
I've been through lots in Roblox for the past few years. I am traumatized to this day because I clicked on one simple link. Not a game or a button, but a testing site. ------ February 13, 2012: Once I rejoined Roblox as the username "Darkness", I was amazed by the amount of detail was added into the site. When I was going to play a game, I noticed I had a message to look at. I toggled on the toolbar and selected the messages. It was a message by builderman! I watch lots of Roblox videos, so I knew that Builderman was the CEO of Roblox. I clicked on the message, and I saw an odd message. "Hello! builderman here! Welcome to ROBLOX! I'm sure you want some ROBUX for you to get on your feet. Well, I have the perfect site! Go to www.robuxforfreeandfornoobs.pw and you'll get a free 100 ROBUX for joining! Get it now while you can! -builderman" Looking at it now, the message was obviously a scam, and Builderman most likely got hacked. But silly old me decided that the site must be safe if Builderman approves it! I right clicked on the link and selected "Open Link in New Tab". I shouldn't have. When the page loaded, it was a fake ROBLOX site identical to the real one, except that I actually had 100 ROBUX. I didn't look at the URL, so I thought it was real. I went to the catalog and bought clothes for my avatar. Because it was 3:00 AM, I logged out for the day and went to sleep. February 14, 2012 When I awoke, I quickly ate breakfast and rushed to the computer. As I bookmarked the fake ROBLOX site, I clicked on the bookmark and decided to play Natural Disaster Survival. I noticed something odd in the image and the description. The image was a creepy face (The c: face if you wanted to know) and the description stated "There is no escape to your demise. You shouldn't have clicked on that fake site, fool." I should've known that something was going on, but silly old me decided that it was probably just a joke, and clicked "Play". That wasn't a good idea. I was instead teleported to a game called "You are such a fool." It was a dark and empty room. Once I joined the game, I continued hearing "You are such a fool, aren't you, Darkness?" in my head. Am I going crazy? I walk my avatar in different directions. Pressing the buttons on my computer is making the voices louder. I'm not sure what is going on. I'm scared. Should I leave? I want to leave, but I can't. My curiosity is stopping me. Help me. And then the voices disappear, without a trace. I continue, and I start to see another avatar. As I walk closer, I notice it's a pitch black avatar, with red menacing eyes. It is another Robloxian that is somehow not on the leaderboard. Its name is "DarknessIsAFool". I asked in chat "Who are you?" and he replied with one word, "Death." My game crashed after that. I immediately noticed that my desktop background was now a picture of DarknessIsAFool; I couldn't change it. After seeing those traumatizing things, I quit ROBLOX temporarily. February 13, 2016 It's been years since I last played ROBLOX. Since then, I had started playing other games like Minecraft and Undertale on my new gaming computer. I thought that it'd be nice to celebrate my 4th anniversary of ROBLOX by playing it again; even if it'd hurt my computer. I went to roblox.com and logged in. I started playing Natural Disaster Survival. It was normal since I was on the correct site. I had fun for a couple hours until DarknessIsAFool joined. I typed in the chat log here. DarknessIsAFool joined the game. Darkness: OMG OH NO LlamasAreGood: Lol thats such a coincidence Darkness Darkness: NO I SAW HIM 4 YEARS AGO LlamasAreGood: Yeah right he's probably a troll JohnCena123: it's a tsunami!! DarknessIsAFool: DON'T CALL ME A TROLL. DIE. Darkness: OMG YOU GOT BURNED TO A CRISP JohnCena123: lol rping huh? can i join? DarknessIsAFool: I AM NOT RPING. THIS IS REAL. I WILL NOW TAKE YOUR CLOTHES. JohnCena123: EW DarknessIsAFool: YOU ARE NOW A NOOB. JohnCena123: Oh no a hacker JohnCena123 left the game. Darkness: PLSS NOO TrollingisCaring: OMG HE GOT BURNED TO A CRISP DARKNESSISAFOOL PLS DON'T KILL ME And then the game crashed unexpectedly. When I checked the ROBLOX site, I had a chat invite from JohnCena123. I accepted it. JohnCena123: Dude he's a hacker Darkness: No he is more DarknessIsAFool: I AM DEATH ITSELF. Darkness: OMG HOW DID YOU GET IN CHAT JohnCena123: I didn't even invite him!! DarknessIsAFool: LOOK BEHIND YOU. I looked behind my chair. It was DarknessIsAFool, a dark figure with the height and weight identical to mine. Then, I passed out. I woke up unharmed on the ground. I looked on my bed and saw a note. "Let's play again sometime. -Death" -------- To this day, I have never logged into the Darkness account again, and I now use another account. Category: Category:Site Based